


Please Leave a Message After the Beep

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, a silly fic for a silly couple, written mostly in simple dialogue format because it's an answering machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: Junhui had gone back to China over their two-week break, now that it is over the whole gang goes to the airport to pick him up, except said member is not picking up his phone.





	

**Friday, 11:30pm  
_-Playing voice message from Xiao Hao Hao-_**

"Hey, Junhui, it's Minghao. Just got out of the airport, the guys are all here to pick me up- Mingyu, go away, I'm not talking about you- so don't worry and stop spamming me on KakaoTalk, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, have a safe flight."

**Friday, 11:33pm**  
_**-Playing voice message from 10:10-** _

"JUUUUNNNNNN!!!! IT'S FINALLY TIME!!! Well, almost time. You're heading to the airport at 12am, right? Call me before you go!"

**Saturday, 12:01am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 10:10-** _

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!!!!"  
"Soonyoung-hyung, go to bed..."  
"Don't tell me what to do, lowly maknae-"

**Saturday, 1:00am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 10:10-** _

"Sorry for yelling earlier, but can you at least call me when you get to the waiting room? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAAASEEEEEEE- ow, what the fuck, Jihoon-"

**Saturday, 1:20am**  
_**-Playing voice message from little Giant-** _

"Hello? Jun-hyung? Can you please call Soonyoung-hyung back before you board...? To be honest, he's becoming a bit of a living nightmare for the rest of us... Thank you in advance..."

**Saturday, 1:22am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Xiao Hao Hao-** _

"Junhui, please call Soonyoung-hyung back."

**Saturday, 1:25am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Woozi-** _

"Jun. Call. Soonyoung."

**Saturday, 2:11am**  
_**-Playing voice message from little Giant-** _

"Hello, Jun-hyung! Don't worry, Mingyu-hyung gave Soonyoung-hyung a glass of cola and he kind of fell flat on his face... at least he's finally asleep now. Well, of course you're not answering, you should be on the plane, right? Haha... I don't know why I'm still talking, sorry."

**Saturday, 2:12am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Gyu-** _

"Jun-hyung, fly safe! Chan probably told you some misleading stuff, but I really didn't do anything to Soonyoung-hyung's drink! Okay, well... I guess I should go to sleep now... Thanks to Soonyoung-hyung we're all only going to get an hour and a half to sleep... But we're definitely going to pick you up on time! See you then!"

**Saturday, 2:23am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Woozi-** _

"...This is stupid."  
"HYUNG-"

**Saturday, 2:24am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Woozi-** _

"Hey, yeah, I'll admit, I was the one who dropped the sleeping pill in Soonyoung's drink. Happy?"  
"Hyung!"  
"Well, what more do you want from me? I fixed the problem, didn't I?"  
"Oh my god..."

**Saturday, 3:00am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Coups-hyung-** _

"Hey, hope you had a good rest with your family, and can't wait to see you. The members are all excited as well. As for me, well... I got so excited that I woke up too early. The little ones were making a huge fuss earlier, but Jeonghan still managed to fall asleep... Anyway, call me when you land."

**Saturday, 3:12am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Xiao Kwan Kwan-** _

"I know you still haven't landed yet, but I got bored while waiting for the others to wake up. I bet you're also sleeping on the plane... How nice, I couldn't sleep very well because of Shua-hyung's snoring- oops, he woke up, see you soon!"

**Saturday, 3:13am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Josh-hyung-** _

"I don't snore. That's all, bye~ see you soon! Yeah~~~~"

**Saturday, 3:15am**  
_**-Playing voice message from DK-** _

"Hi, Jun-hyung~~... I'm not sure why I'm calling..."  
"I don't snore-"  
"Oh, yes, Jisoo-hyung wants me to tell you that he doesn't snore. I don't know why either-"  
"No, no, no-"

**Saturday, 4:20am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 1004-hyung-** _

"Hey, so most of us ended up not sleeping at all, so it seems... Don't know why though, I just woke up myself. Anyway, we're on our way to the airport now, most of us are awake, besides Soonyoung... We had to carry him to the van, but he should be back to his hyper self in no time. See you soon and call me when you land."

**Saturday, 5:10am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 10:10-** _

"ARE YOU HERE ARE YOU HERE ARE YOU HERE-"

**Saturday, 5:11am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Hansol-** _

"Um... I feel like I have to tell you, but Jihoon-hyung took away Soonyoung-hyung's phone, so... don't be surprised if you hear him answering the phone when you call Soonyoung-hyung."

**Saturday, 5:40am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Wonwoo-** _

"Junhui, shouldn't you be out by now? Call me soon, or at least one of us, I mean... there are twelve of us, take your time to choose, I guess."

**Saturday, 5:44am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Xiao Kwan Kwan-** _

"JUNNIE-HYUNG, YOU'RE ALIVE, RIGHT?!!! PLEASE CALL US BACK!!!"

**Saturday, 5:45am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Gyu-** _

"Seungkwan's been screaming about how there's been a plane crash, he saw it while watching the news just now... it's not your flight, right? Wait, I'm not calling a ghost, right? RIGHT?! CALL ME BACK!!!"

**Saturday, 5:45am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Coups-hyung-** _

"Everyone is panicking together, sometimes I wish we weren't that in sync... Where are you? Please at least reply to the chat room!"

**Saturday, 5:46am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 1004-hyung-** _

"I swear I had your flight information written down somewhere, but I didn't bring it. Can you text me the information at least? I hope we didn't get the arrival time wrong..."

**Saturday, 5:48am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Hansol-** _

"I'm sorry, hyung! I accidentally threw away Jeonghan-hyung's notes on your flight information while I was on cleaning duty... Soonyoung-hyung said he's sure that your flight should have arrived by 5:10 though. Please call soon!"

**Saturday, 5:49am**  
_**-Playing voice message from DK-** _

"A plane crashed?!!! Hyung, are you okay?!!"

**Saturday, 6:00am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Woozi-** _

"Hurry up and come out already. You're making everyone worried. Call me back."

**Saturday, 6:03am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Wonwoo-** _

"Junhui...? Still not answering...?"

**Saturday, 6:03am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Josh-hyung-** _

"Hey, don't tell me you got lost in there...? Call us back!"

**Saturday, 6:06am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 10:10-** _

"FINALLY GOT MY PHONE BACK! JUUUNNNN!!!! PLEASE CALL!!!!"

**Saturday, 6:07am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Xiao Hao Hao-** _

"Junhui, seriously, where are you...?"

**Saturday, 6:10am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 1004-hyung-** _

"Please answer..."

**Saturday, 6:15am**  
_**-Playing voice message from little Giant-** _

"...Oh no."  
"No luck?"  
"Nope, still just the machine..."

**Saturday, 6:16am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 10:10-** _

"Jun, please, this isn't funny..."

**Saturday, 6:20am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Gyu-** _

"...BUT HE ALWAYS HAS HIS PHONE ON!"

**Saturday, 6:21am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Coups-hyung-** _

"Yes, I'd like to report a missing child- oh, wrong number. Gotta stay calm-"

**Saturday, 6:24am**  
_**-Playing voice message from Xiao Kwan Kwan-** _

"HYUUUNNNNGGGG!!!!"

**Saturday, 6:32am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 10:10-** _

"Okay, we're all watching the TV, they're about to report the names of those who were on the plane that crashed... I really hope we don't see your name there, and I don't even know why I'm calling, haha... I just automatically keyed in your number. Please answer, please answer, please answer..."

**Saturday, 6:33am**  
_**-Playing voice message from 10:10-** _

"I CAN'T TAKE IT, THE LIST IS SCROLLING DOWN WAY TOO SLOWLY!!! WEN JUNHUI, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!"

"Right here."

Soonyoung promptly dropped his phone, hearing multiple clattering noises behind him that suggested he wasn't the only one. But that wasn't important. The said member they had been trying to reach for the past seven hours or so had finally shown himself, looking very confused as he looked at his fellow band mates.

"You're alive!" Seungkwan screamed, running up and hugging Junhui tightly while Seokmin and Soonyoung followed, piling on top of the older boy who was still carrying his travel luggage.

"Of course I'm alive...? None of you guys answered my calls, so I was waiting for someone to call me." Junhui replied, still confused by their reactions but welcomed the hugs anyway.

Now that his impending heart attack had been cancelled, Seungcheol scowled slightly, "What do you mean? All of us have been trying to reach you since 7 hours ago. We also tried sending messages through KakaoTalk..."

"Ah, wifi connection's not too good here... I honestly did try to call you guys though." Junhui paused, tilting his head to the side, "Or at least Soonyoung. I mean, he's the only one who knows my new phone number, after all-"

"Wait, you got a new phone?" Minghao blinked, pulling out his contact information, "When?"

"Right before we left for break. Soonyoung got me a new phone and told me to only use that one from now on because only he needs to know my number..." The more Junhui explained, the darker the expressions on each member became as they turned to look at Soonyoung accusingly.

Meanwhile, Soonyoung seemed to had suddenly remembered that himself and began to laugh sheepishly, "...Oops?"

"We'll talk about the 'only he needs to know your number' part later..." Seungcheol sighed, rubbing his temple tiredly, "I'm just glad you're here in one piece." The others nodded in agreement, giving Junhui pats on the shoulder and late "Welcome back"s.

"So what happened to your old phone?" Minghao asked while helping Junhui carry some of his luggage as they headed towards the exit doors.

"Soonyoung took it." Junhui replied, turning towards Soonyoung expectantly, "Right?"

Slowly, Soonyoung reached into his bag and pulled out Junhui's powered off old phone, and tried to laugh it off while the others glared at him. "Hey, at least nothing actually bad happened, right?"

"Junhui, please give everyone your new phone number right now."

After having that taken care of through a flurry of number exchanges, the issue was finally solved, and Junhui felt slightly tickled by how much they made themselves panic while the rest unanimously agreed that it was all Soonyoung's fault. He didn't even try to deny it. But at least it made seeing Junhui twice as relieving, not to mention he still got to hold Junhui's hand- wait...

"How come you're holding Mingyu's hand, too?!" Soonyoung whined, peering behind Junhui.

"Because-"

"No! Only I get to hold Jun's hand!" Soonyoung said insistently, running over to the other side and using his hand to chop at Mingyu's wrist, trying to get him to let go.

"We really need to talk about that when we get back." Seungcheol sighed again, opening the door for the others as they filed inside.

Soonyoung insistently clung onto Junhui's shoulders as he entered, causing the younger to hit his head against the top of the van before settling down in his seat. Junhui laughed and rubbed Soonyoung's forehead soothingly, chuckling at his clumsiness and giving the younger a soft kiss on the supposedly sore spot. Seungcheol watched from the rear-view mirror and sighed for the nth time that day.

He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but it was probably a good thing Jihoon slipped sleeping pills into Soonyoung's drink last night (or should he say, this morning?). Since it didn't seem like a certain couple would be sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in the middle of procrastinating, thought I'd drop something that's just... simply silly.


End file.
